


One Day

by SaaviYB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Supposed To Be Anyway, Trying to Prove a Point, kind of non-tradition abo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: this year changkyun may be ready for something more during his heat; as usual kihyun frets over his somewhat dark past.or the one where changki and friends are in a alpha/beta/omega universe and not famous.





	1. and start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigamibutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/gifts).



> Y'ALL Y'ALL I BET SHINI WON'T READ THIS HOW MUCH Y'ALL PUSHIN' IN?

Kihyun shut out the light to the bathroom, yawning in unison with his actions. The shower made things focus easier, especially after the partial day he had at the firm. He was specifically told he would basically only be answering the phone and maybe face-to-face scheduling for the divorce firm, not doing six to seven stacks of paperwork to either finalize or input into the system. But his partial day led him to have three bandages on his fingers; no paperwork his ass. That's half of what his day consisted of.

“Jagiya~ I made the nest!”

Kihyun shook off his irritation and smiled, happy to be home early. “Coming!”

He turned away from the bathroom, heading to the bedroom. Kihyun and his omega's apartment was oddly stylized, with the main door leading to a hallway with the bathroom on the right, then another door which led to the living room. There was a small lip after that door, upon which Kihyun didn't stub his toe on. Nope. Totally didn't mouth the word _fuck_ as he gingerly held his toe and held his girly man yelp inside. God if Kihyun had the money he'd SUE whoever made the damn apartment.

“Kihyun? Are you okay?” His mate asked, voice sounding concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, just the lip thing again,” Kihyun replied. He set down his foot carefully on the floor, then sighed. He didn't injure himself this time (the first time he moved in he had to get his toenail removed because he bashed it on the lip) so he was sure he was fine.

“Do you want me to kiss it~?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, shutting off the lights that were still on throughout the apartment. “No, I'm not into feetplay.”

“Ew! You nasty, I mean kiss it to make it better!”

“I don't know with you jagi.”

“Get your nasty ass in here!” His omega softly commanded.

“Is that any way to talk to your alpha?” Kihyun replied, finally headed toward the bedroom. He hasn't actually seen the bedroom, because since his omega Changkyun called him home for his heat, he wasn't allowed in the 'nest area’ until it was done. And honestly he was scared to see what the tornado did to their sleeping space.

“Just get in here; pleeeeeeease?” Changkyun begged.

“I'm coming jagi.” Kihyun reached the door and took a deep breath. This was it. Once he went into the nest Changkyun would go through several changes over the course of two or three days. And, he might be ready for something a lot deeper this time. And Kihyun was worried he might not be able to take care of him.

“Kihyun?” Changkyun asked. He sounded worried.

Kihyun shook off whatever dark thoughts he was having. “Yeah, I'm coming in now.” He pushed the handle down, and walked into the nest.

“Jagiya~ I missed you~” Changkyun said brightly as he stretched his arms out, making grabby hands at his alpha.

“I'm here now, no need to miss me,” Kihyun said as he shut the door. He held the comment about how the room looked like a trainwreck.

“Join me in the nest,” Changkyun said, smiling broadly.

Kihyun tried really hard to hold in his comment, and that's the phrase that'll be written on his damn gravestone. “It looks like a Roman army had a battle in here.”

Changkyun just rolled his eyes. “We'll move the bed back and wash the extra comforters and blah blah blah, now join me.” He patted the empty space on the bed.

Kihyun sighed internally. In order to make it to the empty space, he'd have to go through the 'first ring’ of nest, made up of the extra comforters Kihyun has for guests. It made a half circle around the bed, which (God help Kihyun) had been pushed under the window sideways, so Changkyun's back was to the window. That first ring was sort of a 'protection circle,’ meaning Changkyun would freak out if an unwanted visitor tried to enter it. Kihyun read up on the omega tactic, and found up to eighty percent of omegas actually did the same thing. To them it was like a bell on a string, rigged to alarm them if someone they deemed an enemy entered their private space.

“K I H Y U N,” Changkyun said loudly. “Are you over analyzing the situation again?” He looked positively annoyed.

“Oh, uh, no! Why would I do that?” Kihyun chuckled uncomfortably.

“I'm not gonna 'freak out’ Kihyun. You really need to stop reading those 'omega manuals’.” He did air quotes and made a silly face, proving several of Kihyun's research wrong. _Omegas are docile until they feel threatened. They keep themselves in perfect order for their partner, never losing face._ Bullshit. Changkyun didn't care if he looked like shit; and neither did Kihyun.

“You're right.” He took a deep breath, stepping forward as he would if this was a normal night. Until he got to the barrier. There was a small part of him that wanted to just step over it, but all of his father's warnings came crashing over him. _If you screw up one omega, you screw the rest of them too._

“Kihyun.”

Once again he shook away all those negative thoughts away. “Yeah?”

“You're not having second thoughts, are you?” Changkyun asked quietly.

“No!” Kihyun replied hurriedly. He stepped over the first ring, heading toward the bed. “I'm not having second thoughts at all!” Kihyun climbed into bed as carefully as he could, to not mess up the little nest Changkyun had made. Kihyun didn't notice the sheet was pulled off in order to make the nest happen, piled along with an extra sheet.

Changkyun stuck his arms out, and Kihyun crawled into them. “Are you sure?” Changkyun questioned, looking down between them.

“Of course, jagi! I would never have second thoughts about us!” Kihyun replied as he squeezed his omega.

“Never?” Changkyun asked as he looked at Kihyun, hopeful.

Kihyun paused. It's been four years since they got together. Kihyun was only fresh out of college, he was still fairly young. Changkyun was three years younger than him, he might have a change of heart at some point. Hell, Kihyun might a change of heart. “I don't know.”

Changkyun only nodded. He nuzzled into Kihyun's neck.

Kihyun didn't like his silence. Changkyun wasn't a silent individual. He was loud and boisterous when he wanted to be, but he was always a deep thinker. And that expression made Kihyun worry. “Changkyun-ah… I don't want you to think that I don't love you. But you know I hate looking to deeply into the future. I'm much better at analyzing the now.”

“Yeah I know,” he replied. “It's just the heat talking.”

Kihyun gave a very small chuckle. He knew there was something else lurking beneath his surface. “I know you better than that, I think.”

The younger wrapped his left leg around Kihyun's waist. His arms hugged the older close. “No, it's just the heat talking. Are you sure you know me?” Changkyun looked back up at Kihyun, giving him a smug grin.

“I know you worry a lot about your future. You've told me before you're worried no one will love you when you're older.”

“THAT was last year's heat talking.”

“But is it wrong?” Kihyun questioned.

Changkyun sighed at him. “Please stop analyzing me. You know I hate that.”

Kihyun's thumb rubbed the younger's cheek. “I'm sorry. I like analyzing, it's… easy for me, I guess.”

“And sometimes you're wrong,” Changkyun said back.

The older sighed, nodding. “Yeah, you're right. I'm wrong a lot of times. Maybe it's me who's afraid.”

“Of what? Someone's gonna want you, you're wonderful.”

“Everyone's got baggage, Changkyun-ah,” came Kihyun's response.

Changkyun made a thoughtful face. “Parents?”

Kihyun didn't want to discuss his parents. He hates discussing it, especially with Changkyun. All that emotional shit that still haunts him will affect his omega, he knows it. And if not, himself. “You know I don't like discussing my parents.”

Changkyun is tentative, opening his mouth twice before deciding on a phrase. “Yes, you've told me that every single time I've asked. Can you tell me, at least, that they weren't… abusive?”

“What? Oh, no, nothing like that!” Kihyun corrected. “Is that the impression the dinner gave you?”

“I mean…” He was at a loss, trying to form a sentence. “You were so different when you took me to meet them. I've been wondering for a while now. I'm happy I was wrong though,” Changkyun finishes as he nuzzles into Kihyun's neck.

“Yeah, no. Not abuse. It's just… they were really strict and my dad…” Kihyun stalled; then shook his head. “Nevermind. It's not something I should talk about during your he—”

Changkyun's head popped back up, hand caressing Kihyun's cheek. “No. Tell me. I'm always here to listen and there isn't that much time to talk in our lives as it is. Please, don't shut me out.”

Kihyun looked deeply into Changkyun's earnest eyes. “But—”

“No buts. I'm here to listen,” he said softly.

Kihyun sighed through his nose. “I guess the truth can't be locked away forever.”

“No. It shouldn't be locked up.” Changkyun kissed Kihyun’s lips with equal amounts of softness.

“Well… my parents were strict.” Kihyun wasn't sure where to go or how to explain his situation. It wasn't hard to explain, really, nor was difficult to understand, but to Kihyun having to recall it all to his omega scared him. Would the truth make Changkyun want to leave him? “And… early on both my parents taught me the subgenders and their differences. As parents… should.”

“Okay. What happened next?” Changkyun questioned, being gentle as he played with Kihyun's black hair, soothing him.

“Um… at some point, my mom, who you know is beta, sort of… stopped? She let my dad, who is alpha, take over the explaining. I was still young at the time.”

“Do you know why she stopped?” The younger asked curiously.

“I think she trusted him to do a proper job of explaining. But he said things that were different from what she said. He always warned me that if I became alpha, and screwed up one omega, I'd screw them all up.” Kihyun let his eyes close, letting his omega play with his hair and relax his scalp.

“Do you know why he said that?”

Kihyun shook his head. “But he drilled it into my skull. And I mean DRILLED it. But he always told me, _I don't believe you'll be an alpha. You're almost guaranteed to be beta or omega. But, just case._ And I genuinely believed him. Up until I presented.”

“Which came as a big shock no doubt?” Changkyun inquired.

“Oh yeah. Yes, it very much surprised them. Do you remember me saying they were strict?”

“You said it like three times.”

“I presented about my beginning teen years, and found out I was alpha through the knot. And, I don't know, I guess it was the combination of them not believing they could have an alpha son and my dad's words and them being strict, but I changed from an obedient little boy to a disobedient teenager. And it wasn't a small change, either.”

“Oh~? Bad boy~?” Changkyun asked, eyebrows wriggling.

Kihyun chuckled. “You could say that. Up until my third year, I was _bad_. I drank, I smoked, partied—”

“Wait, you? Drank, smoked, partied? I honestly can't picture it.” The younger's expression was that of genuine shock, not the pretend shock from earlier.

“I was bad. Staying out for days at a time, coming home with older strangers, and since I was alpha, I attracted a lot of attention at those parties I went to or crashed. My parents always threatened to force me into boot camp, but I countered them, saying if they kicked me away I'd find a way to run away. And then, they'd lose their only alpha child. And at the time I meant it.”

“Wow. Kihyun, you were… bad. Like, _bad_ bad,” Changkyun said, stunned. His fingers stilled in his hair, paused like a cliché romance movie.

Kihyun nodded. “Do you see why I didn't want to tell you?”

“Yes. But, I'm not leaving. Tell me more,” he softly commanded, twirling Kihyun's hair.

Kihyun returned the favor, gingerly rubbing Changkyun's head. “My third year of high school, I went to another party. Snuck out of the house so easily. There, I knew a girl. We frequently did things together, and this party was at her house. What I didn't know was that she was in heat. She invited me over the phone, so I couldn't smell her.”

“I have a feeling I know where this was going,” Changkyun supplied quietly.

Kihyun only nodded. “I made it there, and a friend of hers who was sometimes with us when we did things informed me she was in heat and waiting for me. Being a stupid knothead, I was so cocky I was sure I could please her on my own. I went into the room she'd prepared, all alone in a much quieter part of her house, and charged the bed. We were kissing and stripping our clothes. But, when I needed to breathe, I broke the kiss, and I smelled the air. Her heat smelled like **toxic waste** , Changkyun-ah.”

“I read an article that said the smells of an omega can attract or repel betas and alphas who smell them.”

“I know, you sent me it when I was still in college. I'm pretty sure you're the reason we're dating.”

“I made a great decision.” He pecked Kihyun on the lips. “But is that all?”

“No, unfortunately.” Kihyun didn't want to finish this story (or even start it) but with every word he feels a weight off of his chest. “I jumped off the bed and threw up. It was just so _strong_ I couldn't handle it. I dressed in my pants and left the room, her calling after me. I was dizzy and felt sick. I needed to leave. Go home. So I left, in literally only a pair of pants. No shirt, no goddamn shoes, I had to leave. I made it home after God knows how long, banging on the door. After the second round of banging my mom opened the door. She screamed my name, dragging me into the house. She wrapped me up in a blanket, and I threw up on the floor.

“The smell followed me, I guess, because both my parents commented on it. Then, my dad wailed on me. _What have I told you Kihyun?! You've ruined an omega! Now no omega or even beta or even another alpha will want to be with you! You're disgraceful! Do you I gave all those warnings for no reason?! You will die alone Kihyun I swear on my damn grave!_ Then, my mom stepped in, calming him down with her beta scent. It worked on me too because I finally stopped crying. I wanted to prove him wrong, but instead I proved him right. I ruined her. I thought all future partners would all be like that.”

“How do you know you ruined her?”

“She was a high school student like me. I don't remember what day I saw her, but I walked up to her locker and when she closed it, she saw me, and… started crying. Just bawling her eyes out, full on waterworks, crying. People were staring. I tried to hold her, ask her what was wrong. But then the post-heat smell hit me, and I gagged in front of her. She said, and I'm never going to forget this damn phrase, _you think I'm disgusting!_ in the most hurt tone of voice, to this day, I have ever heard. Then she ran away from me. I only saw her sparsely after that. That moment in my life, I realized why my parents were the way they were. In some way, it was to save me. But I managed to disgrace them anyway. I changed after that.”

“I can't imagine,” Changkyun said softly as his hands stilled again. “That's why, when I tried to reach you, you avoided me like the plague. I just thought you thought you lost your mind.”

Kihyun laughed, hard enough he needed to lean his head back. “I think in a sense, I did. But, you brought me back. And for that I am thankful Changkyun-ah.” He kissed him deeply, enjoying his omega's soft lips. Which he returned happily, squeezing his waist with his leg.

But, then, Changkyun broke the kiss. “You've never told me how I smell. How do I smell?” He inquired.

Kihyun hummed. “Expose your neck?”

Changkyun did as told, showing the side of his neck. Kihyun moved away the collar of his shirt, showing his flawless skin. It had freckling and a mole closer to his shoulder; the 'crown’ of his tattoo was visible. But, while Changkyun's tattoo was interesting, Kihyun had his eyes on something else.

His nose sniffed the air, a sweet and floral (or maybe more like the scent of rain?) radiating off of Changkyun's scent gland. It was a small bump of skin, soft and pliable under most circumstances, unnoticeable if he was wearing a higher collared shirt. Kihyun took in the pleasing scent, trying to place what kind of smell it was. Maybe it was herbal? Or, possibly fruity? Kihyun knows his omega doesn't have a specific scent, no one did, but his smell was something that left him feeling happy and satisfied. It reminded him of all the things he liked to smell, to be in the presence of. Things he enjoyed taking pictures of. And, most of all, it reminded him of Changkyun. Perfect in every way.

The younger gave him a tiny push. “You can get scent drunk tomorrow, right now it's time to sleep,” he said, clearly annoyed with Kihyun.

Kihyun pulled away, surprised (but also admiring) by his handiwork. He'd left a few hickies in his wake. “Sorry about that. I couldn't resist.”

“So I smell good?” He questioned.

Kihyun kissed him again, then looked him deeply in the eye. “You smell perfect, Changkyun-ah.” He gave his scent gland another peck. “You know, one day, there will be a small mark right here on your neck.” He rubbed the spot gently.

“One day,” came his sleepy response.

“One day,” Kihyun agreed.


	2. and meet

The college looms around Kihyun this early in the morning, as if the fog from the outside found its way inside. Everything felt damp, though he supposed that could have been from the early morning rains. THAT NEARLY KILLED HIM. Kihyun shook off the shiver from the cold and kept walking, some other students already here for morning classes. Kihyun should have taken late morning classes, at least then it would have been warmer. Even by a few degrees.

Kihyun saw his friend Hyungwon talking to someone up ahead. He debated quickly as to whether or not he wanted to talk to him this morning, but decided against it. He knows that Hyungwon isn't going to have the assignment done by tomorrow and it's gonna kill Kihyun if he has to help him, _again_. He's helped him how many times? Pretty much ever since they met. Kihyun was surprised he wasn't already asked, but, he didn't want to ruin it. So, he avoided him.

Kihyun didn't know the name of the other male he was talking to, but it seemed serious, if purely based on their expressions. He's seen him with Hyungwon and his crew before, but has never been introduced to him. But, Kihyun decides that at another time, he'd meet him. Right now he just wants to get today over with. And that starts with classes.

He passes them effortlessly, Hyungwon passing him a quick 'hey Kihyun’ before going back to the quiet conversation. What Kihyun remembers strikingly well was the first time he genuinely laid eyes on Hyungwon's crew's friend.

They locked eyes. Time slowed down. There was a conversation there, in his eyes, but Kihyun couldn't decipher it. But he wanted to. This person had such a curious expression, an impossibly soft face, and Kihyun was caught like a bug in a spider's web.

But, just like that, the moment was over, Kihyun walking away. He didn't pay any attention to the conversation; it wasn't any of his business. He wonders if he did if his life would have played out differently.

Kihyun stopped dead in his tracks some feet away, nose continuously twitching. What WAS that smell? It was utterly bewitching, and Kihyun wanted to know where it was coming from.

He turned back around to see Hyungwon waving his friend away. The boy he didn't know was walking away, his steps seemingly miffed. What did Hyungwon say to him?

Kihyun walked up to his friend confidently. “What did you say to him?”

He sighed, face tired. As usual. Why he took morning classes Kihyun still doesn't know. “It's nothing. What did you want, Kihyun?”

Kihyun sniffed the air. “I smelled something really nice. Are you wearing cologne?”

“The usual one I wear. What did you smell?” Hyungwon asked curiously.

“Something amazing. Did it belong to your friend?” Kihyun questioned, pointing towards the hallway he used to escape Hyungwon's serious discussion.

“Uh, Kihyun—”

“What's his name, even? And why haven't you introduced me?”

“Well, his name's Changkyun. He's younger than us both. And I'm positive he wasn't wearing cologne.”

If Kihyun had been paying just a little bit more attention he'd hear Hyungwon's hint. “It had to be from him; I'm sure I wafted it from him. Ah, I need to get to class on time. Talk to me later, okay?” Kihyun turned and headed down the hall, ignoring Hyungwon's calls to him.

{=}

Kihyun waited at the bus station, suddenly insecure. What if Changkyun isn't wearing cologne and Kihyun is actually losing his mind? But that smell was so good, he couldn't have just imagined it from thin air.

When he finally met back up with Hyungwon and his crew (he was sure they all shared a single braincell) he asked them about their new addition. From Minhyuk, Kihyun's roommate, he got that Changkyun took the bus off campus. If he wanted to catch him, it either need to be between classes (which none of them knew fully; hell they didn't even know each other's schedules that well). So, Kihyun made the decision to catch him on the bus.

He waited for a while, two buses passing him by. Before the third one could fully stop, he saw none other than Changkyun literally sprinting to catch it. Kihyun and two others were the only others to get on this stop. He thought the other might not make it, so despite the lady telling him to get on, he paused.

Changkyun, after a full minute (probably less) of sprinting, he came up to the bus huffing and panting, but greatful. “Thank you so much!” He said, clearly out of breath. He trudged up the step, apologizing for being late (it sounded like he knew the bus driver).

Kihyun followed him on. “No problem.” And then, he realized he needed to pay. And he didn't have his wallet on him. “Oh, God…” Why didn't he think this through?!

That's when a hand came up and swiped a bus card, looking well used. Changkyun smiled at him. “Just returning the favor.”

Kihyun smelled it then. The heavy scent of whatever perfume or cologne he was wearing. “Thank you,” he said absently.

He went and sat down in a two-seater spot on the left side, still huffing. He sat on the window seat, staring out to the darkened sky, fogging up the window.

Kihyun was ushered by the bus driver to take a seat. She sounded harsh, but she had a tilt to her lips; almost like a smile. Looking back Kihyun may have made to obvious he was interested in the then-undiscovered subgendered Changkyun.

Instead of being creepy and sitting right next to him, he sat in the spot behind him, by the aisle. He wasn't sure how to approach this situation, the smell weak from here but still tickling all of his senses. Including the sixth one, in his pants. Which surprised him greatly; was he interested in Changkyun?

“Um, I don't mean to bother you,” Kihyun started.

Changkyun jumped the smallest bit, turning around. “Me?”

“Y-yeah, um. You're friends with Chae Hyungwon, right? Lee Minhyuk? That group of guys?” A simple way to start, point one for Kihyun.

“Oh, yeah! I think then that you're Yoo Kihyun? They talk about you a lot. I'm Lim Changkyun,” he said with a small bow. “I'm sorry we haven't been introduced.”

Kihyun's eyes twitched. So they'll talk about him but forget to introduce him? Typical of them; make that a HALF of a brain cell. “I'm sorry as well. What do they say about me?” He asked coyly, knowing whatever his answer is will lead to six men getting their shit thrown into a dumpster.

“Good things, I swear! You seem like a good guy. I'm glad I get to meet you, finally.”

Okay. Maybe only like one of the group getting their shit thrown in a dumpster. Kihyun doesn't know why he keeps forgetting to throw Minhyuk's shit away. “I am too. And, I'm sorry for whatever Minhyuk has said or done to you, Changkyun-ah.”

He chuckled. “He won't apologize anytime soon.”

“He's my roommate, trust me, I know.”

“Oh, no? You're kidding?” Changkyun hissed, eyes sympathetic.

“Yeah. Can't follow a damn rule to save his life.”

“Amen.”

Kihyun smiled. He really liked this guy. Why haven't they been introduced? “I actually have a question I want to ask you.”

“Oh no. Do you wanna borrow notes, too?” Changkyun asks, face sour.

“Haha, no. Unlike the rest of the zero braincell squad I actually do my work and take my own notes.”

The younger covered his mouth to stifle the laugh. “The _zero braincell squad_!”

Kihyun smiles at the boy, liking him more and more by the second. He waited until his fit of laughter was over before continuing on his train of thought. “I was wondering what cologne you're wearing? Or perfume? It smells amazing.”

Changkyun's face changes several times. It lands on a blushy confused expression. “Um, hyung… I'm not wearing cologne or perfume.”

“Oh, you're not?” Did Kihyun really just imagine that amazing scent? Maybe he was hungry and—wait! “But, I can… kinda smell it from here?” And that was true; it was a hint of rain, with flowers, and fruits, and herbs and just… dazzling.

“U-u-um… I think… what—” He stopped his sentence and leaned in, and now the smell was stronger. “I think what you're smelling is my—” A sigh. “—my post-heat scent.”

Kihyun doesn't have a mirror, but he knows if someone held something reflective to him he'd see his smile turn into a frown. A shocked frown.

He's an _omega_. The thought never even crossed his mind. But he could smell that scent, getting weaker now that he was purposefully trying to sniff it out. That was the smell of an omega who was just in heat. Oh, God. “I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume. I probably seem really creepy right now—”

“I mean, I'm not—” Changkyun started.

Kihyun didn't hear the rest of it, the bus screeching to a halt. He heard the back doors open, lunging out of them and sprinting down the walk way. In his head he just heard, _if you mess up one omega, you mess the rest of them up, too!_ echoing as he ran away.

After sprinting to the next bus stop, it slammed into him that he can't pay for fare. He pulled out his phone, and cursed himself. He's only at half battery and he knows it won't last long. He calls his roommate first (of all the dumb choices) and gets no response. Damn Minhyuk and his sex-addled mind. He's probably banging one of the other group members. Fuck, but who? Kihyun only has four choices and only two of them even had cars. Where the hell even was he? He was still on the same side of town, thank God, that much he could tell. But as to the exact area he'd never guess that right. His phone started buzzing in his hand, and he looked at the caller ID.

**Annoying Ass Motherfucking Llama**  
_ANSWER?_

He swiped right, and put the phone to his ear. “Minhyuk why didn't you pick up when I called?!”

“Easy, Kihyun-ah, it's me, Hyunwoo.”

“Hy–? Nevermind, where's Minhyuk? Why do you have his phone?”

“I'm in your guy's room. Minhyuk is in the shower. He told me to watch his phone in case you called. Kihyun-ah do you know what time it is?” Hyunwoo sounded like a damn dad.

Instead of answering Kihyun looked at his phone. It lit up, the clock showing 10:13, then changing to 10:14 almost immediately. He put the phone back up to his ear. “Oh God I'm at a bus stop and the buses down even run this late. Fuck me.”

“We called Changkyun-ah but he said you sprinted off the bus and wasn't sure where you went. That was at like 9:50 and we've been worried ever since.”

Kihyun flinched at the name. “Can you pick me up please?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, more to keep the tears at bay than from anger or annoyance.

“Of course!” He can hear rattling on the other side. “Do you know where you are?”

“No, but let me read the street name.” He jogged tiredly over to the corner, thankful that wherever this was was well-lit. But it was weirdly empty, fog having rolled in and sort of leaving everything in a haze. And since the adrenaline wore off, the cold was biting him harshly. He bundled up this morning, but not for the night. “I think the sign says 10427 Parkway Road.”

“I might know where that is. Hang on, I'm coming to get you.”

“I'll be at the bus station, okay?”

“Got it. Hang tight.” He heard a click and that was it.

Kihyun sat at the bus station on the bench, shivering and cursing because he knew he would catch a cold. And then it will pass on to Hoseok, who will then drag Minhyuk away from studies, who will then drag Hyunwoo from HIS studies, who will then have gross sick sex; Jooheon will then get jealous, and will then lean on Hyungwon, who will then rely upon Kihyun to absorb the MESS he created on fucking accident. _Fun_.

There were several people milling about, all of whom who left him on edge. It was now 10:30, and he was freezing. He tucked his phone safely away, and prayed no one tried to rob him. At least he didn't have his wallet on him–maybe that was a blessing. But, would losing his phone be any better? No, but, if it came to that—no, Kihyun, don't think like that. Just sit here and look like you're an idiot for waiting this late for a bus.

It was 10:45 by the time a car pulled up. Kihyun was by himself, only a few passer-by by both car and on foot. He eyes the car suspiciously, not wanting to get his hopes up. It was the SHAPE of Hyunwoo's car, a dinghy 2013 Pontiac, but in the dark the color could have been anything. Streetlights made it look green, but Hyunwoo's was brown.

The passer door opened up and Kihyun was ready to either fight or fly.

“Get in here before you get hypothermia!” Came a very familiar voice called to him.

“Oh thank God!” Kihyun preached as he jumped up from the bench and hopped into the car, slamming the door shut.

“Hey, hey, watch the door,” Hyunwoo complained, turning knobs on the dash. Heat blasted into the car, fogging up the windows.

“Sorry but I've been sitting there for like an hour in the cold; pardon me hyung for loving the heat of your car and not wanting it to escape.”

“Dude I've taken pretty good car of this car please don't somehow manage to break the damn door off,” Hyunwoo said, finally driving away from the bus stop. The windows were still fogged up, but only partially.

And then, Kihyun breathed in. And proceeded to gag. “Hyung what is that smell?!” He rolled down the window for some fresh air.

“Well, it's either food or Jooheon-ah's heat,” Hyunwoo replied, ever the visage of calm as he turned right. His blinker blinked at odd intervals. “Damn it,” he whispered.

“You let Minhyuk bang Jooheon-ah in your car?!” Kihyun yelled. He hugged the window, hoping he wouldn't actually throw up at the subtle scent.

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Who said Minhyuk-ah had anything to do with it?”

Kihyun peered over at his oldest friend, who wasn't in college. He had a smug, self-satisfied smile on his face. “Wait, did you and Jooheon-ah…?”

He chuckled again. “Kihyun-ah, the world is more than just alpha-omega. Omega-omega is out there, and it's amazing.”

“Hyung, hyung, no, I don't need to know any details, please God, NO.”

“Don't worry; you know I'm not that type of person to give explicit details. That wouldn't be fair to Jooheon-ah.” Hyunwoo turned drove down the same road for a while, until he took another right.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Kihyun said quietly, not wanting to disturb the nice atmosphere that driving with Hyunwoo always provides.

“Of course. Not about to just leave you to die. It's too cold for anyone to be out for so long.”

“I bet Minhyuk wasn't even worried.” Kihyun really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

“Actually, he was the one who was more worried about you. He said you always come home at the same time or five minutes around that time, but when you didn't show up, he panicked. Tonight was supposed to be my night with him, but he cares about you, Kihyun-ah.”

“Really?” Kihyun asks, surprised. “It always seemed like he cares more about sex than anything else.”

“Minhyuk does really care about you, too. Remember that. You have to realize you're his only alpha friend. He feels safest when talking to you. Dare I say he loves you just as much as he loves us, just in a different way.”

Kihyun laid his head against the window, genuinely surprised by the news. Minhyuk seemed like every alpha you were warned against; sex-crazed, a collector of partners, a playboy. Of course, he was a good friend, and was always the one who tried the hardest to make others happy by giving them some of his somehow bottomless energy. And God was that necessary during testing periods. Has Kihyun completely misread their relationship? Was KIHYUN acting like the stubborn alpha?

“I know Minhyuk, as does everyone else in the group; but you have to understand, he does care, he just shows it oddly.” It seemed like Hyunwoo couldn't find the proper words, because he paused at odd intervals. “Can I talk to you? On an even level?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, man, shoot.”

“I've always been told my scent is absolutely putrid. I tried twice in high school to have full relationships, but when my heat came, they ran away. It really made me self-conscious, and I became, ah, what's the word? Introverted? Even in college I was like that.”

Kihyun had a flashback to a similar memory, but he quickly shoved it away.

“But somewhere along the line, and please don't tell him I forgot how we met, I met Minhyuk. I like being on campus because it reminds me of my last year, how nice it was. I guess after my heat Minhyuk had caught wind of it and quite literally sniffed me out. He flirted with me, and I sort of fell for him. He made me feel like I was worth something, like I wouldn't be alone. And, we all sort of had the same problem… I guess.” He coughed, gaining his voice back. “Everyone in the group has their own background as to why we all clammer after Minhyuk. Everyone in the group has problems. In fact, I think you do as well.”

“Hey!” Kihyun said.

“I'm not being mean. It's just… Minhyuk is a magnet and he attracts people who need saving. And slowly, step by step, he's been healing us all. God, last year, Jooheon wouldn't want any of us near him at all. At the tail end of it, he sort of… came out of his shell, and opened up to us. January last year Jooheon wouldn't get in the car with me to take him to Minhyuk, let alone touch him. In fact, Minhyuk wasn't there during his heat at all. And Jooheon didn't mind. He was happy being with people who cares about him. Same with Hoseok-ah and Hyungwon-ah, as well. They had problems, but they're slowly fading away. Because Minhyuk is trying to heal us. Or maybe he's a collector and I'm talking out of my ass.”

Kihyun choked himself on the seatbelt he laughed so hard. “Why did you say that?!” He had to cover his mouth and nose to keep from possibly snorting.

“Gotta keep ya on your toes,” he said with a laugh. “But I think he's slowly healing you, as well. You were really in a shell when we first met, even worse than Jooheon, I think. But now you're so open and brutally honest. I can't picture past you even calling Minhyuk for help.”

“Really? I was that bad?” Kihyun questioned, now trapped by the seat belt since he jerked it too fast.

“Yes. You attached yourself to Minhyuk, and then Hyungwon. Once you attached yourself to them, especially with Hyungwon's calming scent, you… became a better you.”

“Wow. I guess… I guess I did change. I never… I never thought about it before. I have changed a lot.”

“But, what I'm confused on, is Changkyun-ah. He doesn't seem like he has trouble making friends or putting himself out there for people he's interested in. But Minhyuk has been really targeting him. And he talks you up to him like the greatest wingman. Maybe he's—”

“Can we… not talk about him?” Kihyun asked.

“Oh, yeah, of course. We're close to the college anyway. Damn, it's passed eleven, too. Do you have your ID on you?”

{=}

Kihyun trudged up the steps alone to his and Minhyuk's dorm, tired and just ready to pass out. Thank God he and the campus police were close, otherwise he and Hyunwoo would have never gotten passed the main square. Of course, Hyunwoo couldn't enter any of the buildings because he wasn't a student, but Kihyun thanked him for the ride. (Kihyun knew Hyunwoo would find a way to sneak in, even if that meant climbing the side and entering through the window. He's done it before.)

The guard on campus knew him well, so he was kind enough to open the door (Kihyun was a tattletale). After gaining entrance to the dorms, he cursed lowly. If he didn't have his keys, he didn't have the key his dorm room. He prayed Minhyuk was in the room now; if not he was screwed. But at least he was inside.

He reached the door and knocked hard, hoping the hyper Minhyuk was still awake. Kihyun hugged himself to keep the warm in as he waited. He didn't wait long before the door was pulled open, revealing a distressed Minhyuk. But that expression was quickly replaced with one of joy. Minhyuk bashed into him, hugging him with a force someone with skinny arms shouldn't be able to possess. But Kihyun hugged back anyway.

“God I was worried about you!” Minhyuk spoke loudly. “Get in here! Tell me what happened. God you must be freezing.” He pulled the younger in harshly, practically slamming the door behind him. “I was really worried about you. Did Hyunwoo-hyung pick you up?” He sat on his bed and got comfy.

“Minhyuk, one question at a time please,” Kihyun said as he tried to sling his backpack off his shoulder. He paused. Felt both his shoulders. Then his back. “ _ **Fuck**_ ,” he hissed.

****

“What? What's wrong?” Minhyuk questioned. 

****

Kihyun's eyes grew huge, he didn't need a mirror to know that. “I left my backpack on the bus.” 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, softly, in the background:
> 
> godfuckingdamnit.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be cute and short wtf happened.
> 
> Shini if you've made it this far, thank you for giving the fic a chance~ Not all ABOs are sexual you know~
> 
> (there will be mentions of sexy things just fyi)


End file.
